Hurt
by pinklen98
Summary: Ben does something he shouldn't have. Badie. First try at Naturally, Sadie stories. No flames please.
1. Anger

My first ever Naturally, Sadie story. So no flames. Only constructive criticism. Thank you

Disclaimer: Don't own anything not even a car just this plot.

* * *

Takes place in the hallway at school 

"Hey Red!" Ben

"Go away!" Sadie yelled

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he said

"Of course, you didn't MEAN to!! But you ruin the most important thing ever for my **career**. They were going to give me the award! But then you show up and… ruin it all!" Sadie. She walks away. Slamming her locker.

"I really am sorry" he mumbled

Sadie turns around and says, "Well, say sorry for all those poor animals that could of been saved" she shakes her head then goes to class.

* * *

Yes, it is short. The next chapter will be Ben's POV. So you won't be as confused. I tend to do that. Sorry : D

R&R and i'll add more chapters.


	2. The Day that will never be forgotten

Sorry guys it took forever to update. I wanted to yesterday but it won't let me : ( . Here it is...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything : ( but this plot. but owning Ben that would be fun : D

* * *

This is Ben's POV now 

_Oh, Man_, he thought. _I really screwed up. Why didn't I trust her!?!_

Flashback

I see Red and _Chris_ talking very _secretly,_ many times. Every time I would ask what they were talking about Red would tense up and change the subject. I tried to not make it a big deal but knowing that Chris had a chance with Red makes me _little_ uneasy. Two days ago I saw Chris give Sadie an invitation. I couldn't really make it out but I saw the address and when it was gonna happen: the day I want to take back, yesterday. I tried to ask Sadie out on a date so she would not go to Springbrook Plaza with _Chris. _But she said she had plans... to study. This made me kind of nervous. Is she secretly dating him!?! I mean we never kissed but did she really move on and not tell me. She wouldn't, right? I tried to ask Rain but he told me to lay off. Sadie can have her secrets and that **definitely** did not help me want to follow her that night.I drove to the place and it was really nice. Everyone was dressed up while I was wearing jeans and a shirt but I had my camera so I could pretend I was the camera man for my cover. I get in easily and I see Red and I hide behind a table. She doesn't see me and she is with Chris and her family. _Why is he here!?!_ I thought. I basically run to her table and embarrass her in front of a huge crowd. Chris… gosh I hate that guy… was protecting her. He called the guards to kick me out. I will never forget the way she looked at me so full of disappointment, hurt. I wish I could turn back time and never embarrassed her.

End of Flashback

* * *

Short again... i know. But i wanted to see your reaction. What shall Ben do to redeem himself. Will he let Red go with Chris

R&R it will help me update faster.


	3. Redemption Planning Time

Disclaimer: Don't have $300 to buy a plane ticket to see my friend why would I own a show?

* * *

Very important part I left out. Sorry. 

Sadie turns around and says, "Well, say sorry for all those poor animals that could of been saved" she shakes her head then goes to class **and she smiles for a quick 30 seconds.** (very very important)

Sadie's POV

During class all she could think about was... Ben.

_I can't believe he snuck in the award show just to spy on me. I never knew he cared so much for me. He never really opens up but I **was **making progress. I also can't believe that he thought Chris was a threat to him. Ben Harrison afraid. WOW. Chris and I are great friends; its really nice to be have a friend that I can talk to about the animals and the environment and he actually cares about them too. Cal was great but he was kind of scary. I wonder what he'll do to make it up to me. _I smiled at this thought. _It's sure not going to be easy, Ben. _

Now switching to Ben's POV

_How will I make it up to Sadie? _He thought. _I did the most horrible thing to her and she is still pretty mad at me._ _Desperate times call for desperate measures. _

Ben calls out, "Rain, I can't believe I am going to ask you this but can I have your help?"

"Is it about Sadie?" Rain asked

"Yea, I need your opinion on an idea I have so she will forgive me. I'm not sure if she would like it or not"

"Sorry, Ben but this is kind of Margaret's turf." Rain replied. Ben groans and hits his head. "Oh, course but you think she'll help me?" he asked

"Of course no friend likes their friends sad so she probably will" Rain shrugged.

"Thank you. Gotta go. Chimo" Ben starts walking away very happy now.

"Chimo, Ben. -A small voice- "and good luck, you need it"

"I heard that and thanks" Ben shouted.

--------------------------------- : )

Ben is running through the halls looking for Margaret and he finally finds her.

"Margaret, can I ask you something" Ben gasped for air.

"Ben, I'm not suppose to be talking to you" Margaret tries to walk away but Ben stops her. Ben is determined to win Sadie back not let what happened to Heidi repeat itself. (a/n: I think that's Ben's ex gf name)  
"Please I am begging you. Hear me out"

"Fine. Five minutes then" Margaret finally says.

"Ok, listen. My plan is..." (a/n: I don't know what it should be. Well... maybe a little. What would seem romantic to Sadie?)

"That seems ok but don't go overboard. She hates that"

"You'll help me. Right?"

"Of course, I know you are a good guy. You just made a mistake, a really big one."

"And the last one" Ben is beginning to think there is hope.

* * *

Sorry, this is kinda of a filler chapter. But how do you like it so far. I think I am going to combine chapter one and 2 to one chapter. They are both really short. But I'll do that later. So less ppl will be confused.

Happy Early Thanksgiving!!

R&R please : )


End file.
